


风花雪月

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 七海龙水不需要婚姻。
Relationships: Francois/Nanami Ryuusui, 七海龙水/弗朗索瓦
Kudos: 7





	风花雪月

七海龙水不需要婚姻。婚姻是两个人的同盟，分享资产与责任，可惜收益有限。性唾手可得，爱是稀缺品，却不够诱人。

所以他欣赏每一位女士，哪怕她们别有所图。谁没有欲望呢？他从不采撷，只愿花绽得更艳。

弗朗索瓦不需要婚姻。她不渴求依赖，不缺帮手，也没有多余的情绪可以分享。她工作，即是完整。

长在七海家，看着少爷长大，最后登上龙水的船。曾经说三道四的人，不久统统收了声。船长永远望着前方，管家只要掌好舵，偶尔为彻夜通明的舱室送去一份夜宵。

“支票本，弗朗索瓦！”哈，看来她不在。过往辉煌已经灰飞烟灭，不过既然他回来了，就只是时间问题。

“最佳人选就是弗朗索瓦。”

她醒来了，理由不言而喻。少爷失去了他的船，身边却多了许多人，不可思议地朝着同一个方向前进，仿佛人类之初真的存在伊甸园。而他亲手打造的那艘机帆船，终于走下模型台，在车床中一日一日搭建成型。

龙水少爷的欲望总会实现，她知道的。

情人节是大好商机——龙水这么说，于是巧克力成了石神村的新时尚。作为休工期难得的娱乐节日，干脆入乡随俗办起了聚餐。当然也有年轻人需要私人时光，例如克罗姆正绞尽脑汁，怎样把矿石首饰不动声色地送给心上人，她便给了些包装上的小建议。

弗朗索瓦端上那支红酒的时候，龙水正和女孩们相谈甚欢。“令人怀念的香气啊，不愧是弗朗索瓦。”他递去特制的高脚杯，爽快地分给每一位来宾。

弗朗西斯躬身致意，回去准备下一道餐点。

竣工前一晚，弗朗索瓦跟着龙水登上甲板，眺望星光下的海面，久久没有人说话。直到龙水想起什么，掏出一支玻璃瓶，递到她手中。

她当然认得，自己委托卡瑟吉先生吹制的勃艮第瓶，酒标是亲手绘制的，仿自少爷常喝的酒庄。现在酒标背面黏着水蓝色的胶泥，帕尔修斯号正在乘风破浪——明天日出后就能看到的景象。

“有点手生，好歹赶上了。你还记得那艘原型吧？值得信赖的伙伴，没想到会在3700多年后啊！不过弗朗索瓦，”

那是她见过的，龙水最温柔的笑容：

“你还在我身边，真是太好了。”

七海龙水不需要婚姻，他需要弗朗索瓦。


End file.
